Life of Darkness
by LectaWindwalker
Summary: Vampires walk the world, day and night. Everyone knows about them, including Edward. But what he doesn't know is that they have plan for him. Is their intention for good or evil? How will this affect him? AU RoyEd
1. Prologue

He had been watching the boy for some time

_He'd always been watching the boy. He'd been there for the boy's first word. He'd seen his first step. He watched him step onto the bus for the first time. He'd smiled as the boy got what he wanted for Christmas and felt anger when he got into a fight. He'd be there for everything these past 16 years. From a distance._

_The boy had no knowledge of his protector, for the man had never come towards the boy. Never revealed who he was or what his purpose was. The boy didn't even know the man existed. The man himself had made sure the boy didn't know of him, but he was always there, to protect the boy. The day the man would reveal himself to the boy was coming soon._

_He smiled to himself. Today would be boy's 17__th__ birthday. The day that he would reveal himself to the boy was upon him. Tonight, he would meet the boy, face to face, and everything would be revealed._


	2. Chapter 1

Edward Elric awoke to the gentle shaking of his shoulder

Edward Elric awoke to the gentle shaking of his shoulder.

"Wake up," a soft voice murmured. Opening his eyes revealed his mother to be standing over him. "Good morning sleepyhead," the woman smiled.

"Morning Mom," Ed yawned. He looked over at his alarm clock, wondering why he didn't hear it go off. 8:27. And it was Saturday. "Why'd ya wake me up so early?"

"Breakfast is ready," was all she said. With that Trisha Elric left the room.

With a groan Ed rolled out of bed and began scrounging for clean cloths. The smell of breakfast wafted up from the kitchen and Ed's stomach alerted him to it's need for food.

Finally dressed, after ranting at his dresser when he'd stubbed his toe, Ed made his way downstairs. Upon entering the kitchen he saw his mother at the stove, cooking eggs, his father at the table, reading the paper, and his brother, Alphonse, at the same table shoving pancakes down his throat. He noticed a plate on the table that hadn't been touched, with a scoop of ice cream on top. Ed smiled crookedly, "I'm guessing this is mine."

"It is," Trisha smiled. "Eat up, birthday boy."

Ed rolled his eyes half heartedly and dug into his birthday breakfast. He had a feeling his breakfast was different from what everyone else was eating and he couldn't help throwing a glance at his brother. Al nodded. So his were special.

After he'd swallowed he asked again, "Why'd you have to wake me up so early?"

"You know the saying, sweetie. 'Early to bed, early to rise'."

"Mom, the other half of that saying is, 'Makes a lady charming, pretty and wise'. I don't think it really applies to me," Ed sighed.

His mother shrugged and returned to her cooking. Alphonse decided to make a well placed comment. "I don't know. I think it applies."

Ed looked at his brother. "Why do you think that?" he said slowly.

Al smiled wickedly. "Because with your long hair, you look like a gir-"

Al didn't get a chance to finish as he was preoccupied with running away from a very irate Ed. "WHO'D LOOK PRETTY IN A PROM DRESS?" Ed shouted as he tried to tackle his brother.

"You would!" Al laughed as he ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

If looks could kill, the door would have blown up from the glare it received from Ed. "Stupid fucking door." With a finale, frustrated kick at the innocent door, Ed stormed back into the kitchen to plot his revenge, and finished his pancakes.

"Edward," Trisha said sharply, "watch your language."

"But, did you hear what he said?" Edward whined.

Trisha sighed. Sometimes her son could be so immature. "It doesn't matter what he said. You're older and shouldn't act like that around your **younger **brother."

Ed opened his mouth to reply but thought better of it. Closing his mouth he scowled and walked to the table and roughly pulled back his chair. He sat down harshly and then pouted, even though he said he wasn't when his father pointed this out. "I don't pout, dad."

"It certainly looked like you were," Hohenhiem smiled.

Ed simply glared in response. At that time Al returned, so the glare became a permanent resident of the Elric family's kitchen on that fine Saturday morning.

It was a couple hours later, after the morning's events had been forgotten, that humor was lost in the Elric home. The two teens were in the TV room watching a horror movie that was playing on TV. Al was getting rather frightened while Ed was trying hard not to laugh.

"Al. How can you be scared? This movie is so cheesy," Ed over at the boy in question.

"It's scary Ed. There must be something wrong with you if you can't see that."

"There's nothing wrong with me," Ed huffed indignantly.

Al glared. "Whatever."

"Boys."

They looked up and saw their father standing in the doorway. "Yeah?" Ed asked.

"I know that you boys are going to the Tringum's tonight," Hohenheim started.

"Yep. Russell's throwing a part," the younger said.

Hohenheim smiled sadly. "I know. I just wanted to tell you to be careful."

This attracted Ed's attention. Normally their father let them do whatever they wanted; it was their mother who always gave the parental warnings. This was something that was different and it required further attention. "What's happened?"

His father looked at his oldest son solemnly "Very perceptive Ed." Edward nodded. "Another vampire attack occurred last night."

Al paled. Ed simply snorted. "They happen all the time dad. Why worry about this one?"

Hohenheim sighed. "It was two houses down from us this time."

"That's where Nina Tucker lives!" Al gasped. "Is she okay?"

Hohenheim shook his head. "I'm sorry. She and her mother were killed," he said sadly. "No one knows where her father is, but the police are assuming he also died."

There was a silence as boys processed this information. Then Al came to a conclusion. "I'm not going to the party."

"What?" Ed stared.

"You heard me. I don't wanna go if there are vampires near us," Al whimpered.

Hohenheim interrupted. "It's his decision, Ed. Do you still want to go?"

"Yeah. I can probably get a ride home."

Their father smiled softly. "Thank you Ed."

Ed shrugged and turned back to the movie. Little did he know what was in store for him that night.

* * *

"Be careful Edward," Winry Rockbell called to him as he walked out of the Trignam residence.

Ed lazily waved to her, "I will."

Russell Trignam ran up to Ed, "You sure you don't want to stay the night?"

"Positive." Ed sighed. "My mom would worry herself into a coma if I didn't come home tonight."

"Alright." Though most wouldn't notice, there was a hint of worry laced in Russell's words.

"I'll be fine."

Russell shook his head and walked back to his house, "If you say so."

Ed shrugged and began walking home. He hadn't been able to grab a ride. Most of the kids Russell had invited to his party hadn't come. It had only been Russell, his younger brother Fletcher, Winry, the new girl Rose and Paniya; a friend of Winry's who was visiting from Rush Valley. The three girls were staying the night. Edward didn't want to impose so he headed home.

It took him little over ten minutes to make it home. But the site that met him when he arrived was shocking.

Flashing red and blue lights snatched his attention before his house was even in sight. As he approached, he realized the police cars and ambulances were in front of his house. Panic was rushed through his veins immediately. The blond ran over to his house as fast as he could thinking of nothing but his family. He was almost there when a police officer caught him.

"Hold on son," he said. "Where do you think you're going?"

Ed struggled, trying to escape the man's grasp, "Let me go damnit! That's **my **house!"

The officer looked at Ed in shock for a moment. "Hey, Breda!" the man called to another officer.

A slightly overweight man walked up to the two. "Yeah Falman?"

"This kid says he lives here."

Breda's eyes widened. He looked at Ed. "What's your name?"

"Edward Elric," he snapped. "What's going on?"

The two men ignored him. "Is he the other son?" Falman asked.

"Yeah. The older one," Breda sighed. He turned to Ed. "Where have you been?"

"A friend's house. What's happening?" Ed demanded

Breda looked uncomfortable. "I hate to break it to you kid," he started ignoring the look Ed gave him at being called 'kid', "but your family was attacked by a group of vampires. They call themselves 'Homunculi'," he paused. "It, it's not pretty."

Ed blinked and backed away from the two men. "You're kidding, right?"

Falman shook his head. "I wish we were."

"I wanna see my mom and dad." Ed said suddenly.

The police officers exchanged looks. "You can't." Breda said simply.

"Why the hell not?" Ed yelled, praying they didn't mean what he thought they meant.

Falman put a hand on Ed's shoulder. "I'm sorry to be the one to have to tell you this Edward, but your parents were killed."

The world came crashing down around him as Ed processed these words. His parents were dead. They were gone. He was never going to see them again. "No," Ed whispered.

The two men watched Ed with sympathy. They were about to say something when another, younger officer ran up to them. "Yes Fuery?"

"There's a survivor." Fuery said. He proceeded to fill in the other officers on the information. When he was done he went to inform the other officers of the update.

Breda walked over to Ed. He shook the boy's shoulder. "Kid, I have some good news."

Ed looked up at him with empty eyes. "Huh?" he asked half-heartedly.

"Your brother is alive."

Those four words saved Ed from whatever dark place he'd been trapped in. "Where is he?"

"They're taking him to the hospital,." Breda turned around to look for somebody. "Hey Falman! See if you someone can take the kid to the hospital."

"Sure." the older man walked away.

"How is he?" Ed asked quietly.

Breda turned back to Ed. "He's in critical condition. Other than that, I don't really know"

Falman came back. "Ross can take him. She's over there," he pointed to a squad car on the other side of his house. "We're needed," he whispered to Breda.

Breda nodded, "Kid, that woman in that patrol car over there is going to take you to the hospital to see your brother. We have to go. I'm sorry."

The two officers nodded to the boy and walked away quickly. Ed, still in shock, walked in the general direction of the patrol car. As he passed by the front door he looked inside. He soon realized that was a mistake.

There was blood everywhere. It covered the walls, the floors and furniture. It hit Ed like lightning. His parents hadn't been killed. They'd been massacred. Torn apart. It was the last thought Ed had before the world went black.

_He watched as the boy's eyes widened then closed as he fell backwards onto the ground. He felt anger ripple through his body. How dare that bastard let his freaks hurt the boy! Not only have his plans been ruined but it'll be harder for the boy to trust him now. _

_"Damnit." he hissed._

_"Sir, should we continue this?" one of his followers questioned. "The stakes have changed and it's apparent __**he **__has taken interest in the boy as well."_

_"We'll continue," he stood up and watched as police officers rushed over to the boy. "Watch the boy to make sure that bastard doesn't get to him."_

_"Sir, where are you going?"_

_"The hospital, I have an idea."_


	3. Chapter 2

Edward Elric opened his eyes

He expected to see his sweet mother smiling down at him. He expected the sight of his messy room to greet him. Cloths strewn across the floor. Books and papers everywhere. Posters lining the dark blue walls. His black bedsheets wrapped around him in impossible ways.

Instead he saw stark white walls. Spotless floors. Crisp white sheets. And in the doorway stood a stern woman with short brown hair. The woman's blue eyes were gazing out the window. Definitely not his mother.

Cautiously pushing himself up he asked, "Who are you?"

The woman's gaze snapped onto Ed. "I'm Lieutenant Maria Ross. I'm with the state army helping with the vampire attacks investigations."

Ed blinked. "Oh. Um, where am I?"

Ross looked uncomfortable. "Hospital." The responce was almost chilish. As if she really didn't want to say anything else about it.

"Why?" Ed asked, half afraid of the answer.

Ross sighed. "You fainted," she looked away, "after you saw the crime scene."

Ed opened his mouth to deny the comment about him fainting. Edward Elric does not faint. Before he could snap at the woman, he remembered the night's earlier events. He froze as police sirens wailed in his head. Blood covered everything he saw. The vision of human remains seared across his vision.

"Oh God." Ed whimpered.

Tears threatened to spill down his tan cheeks. Ross looked sympathetic, but she didn't make a move to comfort the teen. She knew nothing she did would comfort him. She just hoped he wouldn't ask about _him _yet.

Out of all the thoughts bouncing around his head one shown brightly as the sun. "Where's my brother?"

Ross flinched as though she'd been hit. _Damn._ "He's here," she said, "but-"

"Let me see him." Edward demanded.

"Mr. Elric, please. Let me explain something fir-"

Ed wouldn't have it. "NOW!"

Ross shook her head but gestured for him to follow. "He's this way.

Ed hopped out of bed. He followed Ross out of the room and to the right. They went down the hall until it ended then they turned left. They moved down that hall till they reached a set of four elevators. Taking the closest one Ross and Ed moved up three floors. Then they went down three more halls till they reached a hallway of rooms, each emitting an eerie beeping sound. Ross led him to the third room on the right. Pushing open the door she allowed Ed to see what lay inside.

There lay Alphonse Elric. He looked extremely pale. Blood was being pumped into his arm intravenously, along with several medications. He was hooked up to a machine that was pumping air into his lungs and another that was monitoring his heart rate. One that seemed to be very slow at the moment.

"What's going on?" Ed choked out. "What's wrong with my brother?"

"Aside from blood loss, it seems your brother was also stabbed several times. It's another mark of the Homunculi. We can't figure out what type of knives they use. All we know is that they're the same ones used in each," she paused before continuing softly, "murder."

Ed winced. "Why is he hooked up like that?" The boy spoke so softly Ross could barely hear him.

"If he's not, he would die," a different voice interjected. Ed looked towards it and saw a pretty blond haired woman in a white uniform. "Hello Edward. I'm Clara Psiren. I'm a nurse here at Central Medical."

Ed completely disregarded the last part of what Clara said. "What do you mean he'd _die_?"

"The injuries your brother suffered are enough to kill him. Without these machines he'd die." Clara explained. "Which is why it pains me to say this-"

Ross cut her off. "Is _now_ really the time for this? He's already had enough pain tonight." The brown haired woman glared at the other.

"No time like the present." Clara snapped. "As I was saying, your family's insurance doesn't cover the costs."

"What are you saying?" Ed looked scared.

Clara sighed. "Unless you can find some way to pay for it, we'll have to take your brother off life support. And like I said, without the life-support he'll die." After a moments hesitation she added. "I'm very sorry."

That finally broke Ed. Tears flowed freely down Ed's cheeks. Sobs wrenched themselves from Ed's throat. His body shuddered as he finally lost all control. Ross and Clara looked at Ed sadly, both unable to help him. Ross bent down and tried to whisper reassuring words but Ed wouldn't have it. She looked up at Clara, helpless.

"What should we do?"

Clara shrugged. "Take him back to his room." The blond sighed. "It's so sad."

Ross nodded and made a move to pick up Ed. Suddenly a tall blond man came into view. "Ross!" he shouted.

"Yes Brosh?" she called back.

"Major Armstrong wishes to speak with us. He says it's important."

Ross winced at the name. She looked at Ed then at Clara. "Can you handle him till I get back?"

Clara nodded and Ross walked away with Brosh. Clara bent down and rubbed Ed's back in soothing circles. "Shhhh. Calm down. Shhhhhhhhhhhh."

A shadow approached. "Is there a problem, Miss?" a silky voice asked.

Looking up Clara saw a handsome man. He looked about thirty with jet black hair and charcoal eyes. He stood taller than Clara and was very well dressed in black. The man was rather pale, but it was a _sexy_ type of pale.

"Um, sort of. This boy's just been through a tragic experience and I'd really like to get him back to his room." Clara explained.

"What's his room?"

"Huh?"

"I'll take him." The man looked at Ed. "He looks reasonably light. It wouldn't be a problem." The man flashed a smile that made her knees feel weak.

"2-18. That's on the second floor."

"Thank you. I'll take him from here." The man bent down, picked up the distraught boy bridal style and walked in the direction of the elevators. "Have a nice day Miss."

After the man and Edward disappeared around a corner Clara shook herself. _What just happened? Funny. I can't seem to remember what I was doing. _"Maybe if I continue my routine I'll remember." She looked around trying to regain her bearings. "Ah, yes. The Elric boy, Alphonse." With that she walked into the room to check the boy's readings.

Meanwhile...

Edward realized he was moving but not by his own means. He wiped his cheeks free of tears. Moving his head away from the solid object it had been resting on, he looked around through foggy eyes. The object just so happened to be a chest. Thankfully a man's chest, but a chest all the same.

Looking up he saw a pair cool gray eyes, hidden slightly behind obsidian hair. They were set in a confidant face that looked as if it had seen more than its fair share of horror. The smile that lingered around thin lips was more of a smirk than anything else. Ed couldn't help the blush that spread across his cheeks at being in this man's arms. He squirmed slightly.

That movement must have grabbed the man's attention for he looked down. A warm smile erased the smirk, even if only for a moment, as charcoal eyes met gold. "Feeling better Edward?" The man's voice was smooth. Elegant even. There was the hint of an accent that Ed couldn't place.

A little startled Ed reacted coldly towards the kind question. "What do you think?"

A light chuckle caused Ed to glare. "Well I believe I have something to tell you that will make things better for you." the man sounded a bit cocky

"Oh. Really? You think there is anything you have to say that will make the fact that my brother is going to die any better!" Ed snapped. "I don't think so! And put me down, damnit!"

The man chuckled again. "When we get to your room." He was completely ignoring Ed's outburst and embarrassment at his current position.

Ed growled. The teen attempted to break free the man's arms but he had a good grip on the boy. Realizing they were a short distance from his room he calmed down. For the moment.

When they entered his room Ed practically jumped out of the man's arms. Thinking he was home free Ed was a little shocked to be steered towards his bed the pushed on it. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The man smirked. "We're going to talk like civilized people Edward."

"How do you know my name?"

He shook his head. "I'll tell you later." He held up a gloved hand when Ed tried to interrupt him. On the back of his glove was a circle, sewn in red thread that the blond could not identify. "First, let me introduce myself. My name is Roy Mustang and I have a proposition for you."

Ed scowled. "And why should I listen to you?"

"It has to do with you're brother."

Ed blinked. "Alright," he said slowly. "I'm listening."

Roy gave Edward an indulgent smile. "I am a _very_ rich man. I'm willing to pay for your brother to stay on life support." Ed lighted up like a Christmas tree. "_If _you give me something."

"I'll do it!" Ed was so happy. His brother was saved. He wasn't going to die.

Roy cocked his head to the left. "Don't you want to know what I want?"

"It doesn't matter!" Ed practically shouted leaning forward. "I'll give you whatever you want if you just save my brother!" Edward knew that what he was saying was very stupid. For all he knew, this guy wanted him to kill innocent people or rob banks or something, but in reality it didn't matter. Alphonse needed to be saved.

"Alright. I'll take the beginning of your payment now." The dark smile that crossed Roy's face was all the warning Ed got before Roy was on top of him.

Before Edward could even begin to fight back he felt a warm lips on his throat. Suddenly there was a sharp pain. Everything began to grow darker till he was lost to unconsciousness.

After several quiet moments, Roy licked the blood from the wound on Ed's neck as he pulled away. "This is the beginning Edward Elric. Everything starts now."


	4. Chapter 3

Roy Mustang sat at the head of a large table. In front of him sat his most trusted servants, their families and several others who were of little concern at the moment. Among the vampires close to Roy were; Maes Hughes, Riza Hawkeye and Jean Havoc. The topic of conversation was the attack on the Elric household.

"Falman, Breda and Furey are still investigating with the humans," Hughes said. He looked about middle aged with black hair and goatee. He had greenish gold eyes. "All evidence points to an attack by Envy's group."

"Sir," Hawkeye said softly. She looked like a young woman with blond hair and intense brown eyes. "It's very obvious that they were after the boy. The entire house was torn apart. They were definitely looking for him."

"I know Hawkeye." Roy sighed. "Tell me something new."

"Well boss," Havoc said, reading off a sheet of paper, "It the mess in the house was made of three parts. Blood from Alphonse Elric, remains of Hohenheim Elric and, what is as of yet, and unidentified source." The blond haired man closed his brown eyes as he blew out smoke.

"Unidentified source?" Hughes blinked. "It wasn't Trisha Elric?"

Havoc shrugged. "Apparently not," he said around his cigarette.

Hawkeye was looking at a similar sheet of paper. "The remains appear to be vampire."

"Interesting." Roy said as he leaned on one of his hands. "Do we know what happened to Mrs. Elric?"

"No sir." Hawkeye looked over the paper to make sure.

"Look into it." Roy commanded.

Havoc and Hawkeye nodded. "Yes sir," the blond woman said.

Roy smirked. "Good. Anything on the brother's condition?"

"All blood loss was from the injuries suffered from Lust and those fingers of hers." Hughes sighed.

"Yes. He wasn't bitten at all." Falman said walking into the room. "In fact it looks like the attacks were only attacks. Almost a show of power."

"Or anger." Furey added softly. He and Breda stood behind Falman, near the door they had just entered.

Roy's charcoal eyes narrowed. "Just like Envy."

"You really hate him don't you?" Hughes asked. "You sure can hold a grudge Roy."

"If it wasn't for that bastard none of us would be like this." Roy hissed.

Havoc inhaled some more smoke, "It's not like he Changed you boss. Or forced Gran to do it."

Roy gave Havoc a sideways glance. "He Changed Gran, who Changed me. If not for Envy then Gran wouldn't have been able to turn me."

Hughes shook his friend's shoulder. "We have business. You can think about grudges later."

"Right." Roy turned his attention to the three near the door. "Anything else?"

Before any of the men could say something a small mousy haired girl walked in. "Um, sir?"

"Yes Sheizka?" Roy asked.

"He's about to wake up." Sheizka said.

"Thank you." Roy stood up. "This meeting is over. You may leave." The vampire turned and walked out the door Sheizka had entered through.

Hawkeye, Havoc, Breda, Furey and Falman followed the dark haired man. Hughes turned to the woman next to him. "Gracia, I have to go. I'll be back soon."

Gracia, a blond woman with stunning green eyes, smile. "Alright. Do you want me to put Elicia to bed?"

"No!" a small blond girl piped up. "I want to stay up till Daddy comes back."

Hughes beamed. "Of course sweetie. I'll come back as soon as possible so I can read you a story." He leaned down and kissed Elicia on the forehead. He turned to Gracia. "Love you." He kissed her as well.

"Same here honey." Gracia smiled. She stood up, took her daughter's hand and walked out a different door.

Hughes went out the door the others had left by and say Roy waiting for him. "Hey Roy!"

Roy smirked and started walking down the hall. "I would have waited till you put her to bed."

"Pshaw. I know how anxious you are to get to the kid. Besides, Elicia really should be trying to stay up the entire night. She'll be four soon!" Hughes smiled.

"Do you think she's realized that she's different from everyone here?" Roy asked.

"You mean that my little girl's human and everyone else is a vampire?" Hughes asked. "Probably. My darling daughter is a genius!"

Roy sighed. "Anyway, when do you plan to Change her?"

Hughes rubbed his beard. "Hmmm. I really have no idea."

"I see. So, how's Gracia adjusting?"

Hughes beamed. "Really great! She's been a vampire for three years and she's really gotten used to it!"

"Really?" Havoc interrupted. "If I'm not mistaken, I heard it to you almost fifteen years to adjust."

Hawkeye sighed. "It took you twenty-two, Havoc."

Roy smirked as Havoc blushed. He still couldn't believe that Hawkeye and Havoc were together. _Well, you really can't choose your Only._ Roy thought. Thinking of Onlies brought Roy's mind to Edward, his Only.

Thinking about the blond boy inevitably made Roy think about Envy. And how Envy was after Ed. Until Edward was Changed, he wasn't safe.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you, sir." Hawkeye asked softly.

Roy nodded, unsurprised at Hawkeye's accuracy. When she'd been under his command nearly six hundred years ago, when they'd been human, she'd seemed able to "read his thoughts". She always seemed to know what was on Roy's mind and that ability had only grown stronger in the centuries she'd served under him.

The two had meet during a war, he a top ranked colonel and she a girl fighting under the guise of a man. They'd both served under General Basque Gran, the man who Changed Roy against his will one night. Roy had then Changed Riza after she'd been attacked by one of the homunculi and left for dead.

Over the years the two of them had met up with Hughes, Havoc and the others, some Changed by others and some still human. Just recently Hughes had met, and fell head over heals in love with, a human named Gracia. They'd had a child, which surprised most of their kind. Shortly after, Hughes changed his wife. Now all that was left was to change Elicia.

The group had arrived at Roy's bedroom, where Edward was sleeping. Everyone looked at Roy questioningly.

Roy shook his head. "I'll do this myself."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Roy?"

"Too many people will make him nervous. I need him to pay attention to what I tell him."

"Point," Hughes nodded.

"This would also give us a chance to find more information about the attack. We need to find out how many of them were there and why," Hawkeye said.

Roy nodded. "You do that."

"You want us to alert you if we find anything?" Havoc asked, putting out his cigarette.

"No." Roy said slowly. "Not unless it's really important."

"Fair enough." Hughes smiled. "Let's go people. Gotta give the lovebirds some space."

Roy glared at his friend. _Lovebirds? If anyone's a lovebird it's him._ Hughes smiled, as if reading his thoughts. He waved merrily and ushered everyone away.

As soon as everyone was out of sight, Roy turned and opened the door to his room. He looked into the darkness, hesitated and then entered the room. This was going to be a long night. The door closed silently behind him.

**TBC**

**

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. I'm still alive. Next chapter up in a couple days.**


	5. Chapter 4

The room was pitch black, but Roy had no problem seeing. His coal-black eyes moved quickly towards the small figure on the bed. Edward hadn't been sleeping well earlier. He seemed much better now. More relaxed.

Roy walked over and sat on the bed next to Edward and looked down at him. Gently, the vampire ran a hand through Ed's loosened hair. The teen wrinkled his nose at the contact and Roy allowed a small smile that quickly faded. Slowly golden eyes opened.

"Evening Edward," Roy smirked.

Ed looked at Roy in confusion. "Where am I?" he asked as he looked around.

Roy was unsurprised by the question. When he'd been first been bitten, Roy hadn't even known his own name. It all depended on how much blood was taken. "My home," he answered simply. "Edward, do you remember the conversation we had yesterday?"

"Yesterday…?" Ed's brow creased in concentration.

"In the hospital. You and I talked about your brother." Roy prompted.

"You were the guy who said he'd pay for Al's treatment," Edward slowly. Suddenly he looked suspicious. "What the hell did you do to me?"

Roy arched a brow. "Excuse me?"

"You said _yesterday_. Why don't I remember?" the boy demanded.

"You were sleeping," the dark haired man shrugged.

Ed was getting pissed. _This bastard's beating around the fucking bush._ "What did you do to me?"

"And what makes you think that I did anything," he smirked.

Ed's anger took control. He balled up his right fist and attempted to slam it into the other's face. Attempted being the key word.

Roy easily caught the arm and twisted it into an awkward position. "Not the best idea, Edward." Roy whispered into the blonde's ear.

Ed winced at the position. "Damn it! Let go!"

"Not until you understand me. I'm in control here." Roy stated. "It's impossible for you to hurt me, so unless you want to be the one getting hurt, don't do anything stupid. Understood?"

Ed ground his teeth but didn't say a word. Roy sighed and let go of the boy. He was expecting too much from Ed too soon. _He'll understand everything soon enough anyway. Hopefully._

"You remember Edward that you and I had a deal. In it you agreed that you would give me anything in exchange for your brother's treatment. Right?" Roy asked.

"Yeah." Ed spoke slowly. "What exactly did you want?"

"I only wanted one thing from you, Edward," Roy said softly. "And, as corny as it may sound, all I want is you."

Ed stared at the dark haired man for a moment. "Excuse me?"

Roy smirked for a moment before becoming serious. "There are some things I need to tell you."

"Besides the fact that you're completely nuts?"

Roy merely gave Ed a look. "I'd appreciate it if you would just listen to what I have to say before you start making judgments, Edward."

"Fine. What do you want to say?" Ed snapped.

"My name is Roy Mustang and I-"

"I already know that," the blond pointed out.

Roy chose to ignore Ed and posed a question. "How old do you think I am?"

"What kind of quest-" Ed started.

"Just answer."

Ed shrugged. "I don't know. Thirty?"

"Wrong. Try six-hundred." Roy stated simply. "Well. Actually I'm older then that."

Ed snickered. "Yeah? Well, you've aged very well."

The dark haired man didn't seem bothered by Ed's reaction. "I'm a vampire Edward."

That sobered Ed up pretty quickly. "A what?"

"A vampire. I've been one for the better part of six centuries. I barely remember my life as a human." There was a masked sadness in the man's voice that Ed thought he caught. "And, no, I wasn't the vampire that killed your parents."

"And why should I believe that?" Ed asked coldly. "Why should I believe any of this shit?"

Roy shook his head sadly. "I wanted to gain your trust. That attack is going to make it harder for you accept me," he whispered.

"Accept you? What the fuck does that mean?"

Roy sighed softly, "It's…complicated. I don't even know if I can explain it adequately. I will explain it to you, I just don't think now's the best time. There are more important things."

"Important…? Alphonse…is he alright?

"Yes. Your brother was in a dangerous place. His injuries were far to advanced for modern medicine to handle. If we'd waited too long, he'd have died." Mustang paused, and gave the younger male a serious look. "The only option was left was to Change him."

Ed's jaw dropped with an audible snap. "Change him?"

"I'm afraid it was the only way to save him."

Closing his mouth, lips in a firm line Edward met Roy's solemn gaze. "And you did that because of our deal?"

"I did it on one condition…I would Change you as well."

Amber eyes flashed, "Why?"

"It's part of what I need to explain. But, there's no time for that right now. You have to decide now."

The corners of Edward's mouth turned down in a frown. He's eyes removed themselves from Roy's. His hands clenched in his lap. "I'm assuming that you won't explain to me why it has to happen before I see my brother."

Roy smirked, "You catch on fast. But you brother will be here when you wake up. The Change is an…_exhausting _process, he'll be sleeping now."

"Alright. It doesn't look like I have a choice anyway," Edward sighed.

Roy nodded soberly, "Most of us never do. I must warn you, this will be painful."

"Was it painful for Al?"

"No, the closer the person is to death, the more natural the process is. He was maybe an hour from it when I Changed him."

"What…what do I have to do?"

Roy sat down on the bed in front of Edward. Placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, he gently pulled Ed forward. Leaning in, he whispered, "Try not to move."

Before Edward had a chance to tense, Roy's fangs elongated and he quickly sank them into the blonde's neck. There was a muffled gasp of pain from the boy, he squirmed unconsciously and tried to pull away. Roy simply wrapped his arms around Edward, one around the waist and the other near his shoulders, the pale hand entangled in the golden hair.

The salty tang of blood filled the vampire's mouth and he greedily gulped it down. Ed's grabbed onto the man's shoulders. His fingers dug into the man's skin, yet Roy hardly seemed to notice at all. The man continued to suck gently at Ed's neck, drinking the blood that flowed from the two puncture wounds.

Ed's vision blurred and began to darken around the edges. He remembered this occurring once before, in the hospital. He struggled against the man, scared though he'd never admit it. Just when he thought he'd fall into unconsciousness again, Roy pulled back with one last lap at the wound.

"This might seem disgusting, what I'm about to say, but it's the way things are done," Roy murmured. "You are going to have to drink my blood. If you don't you could very well die of blood loss."

"Fine," Ed whispered. He would do anything for his brother; even become a monster to stay with him.

Roy nodded and brought his own wrist to his lips. He sank his bloodied fangs in and as the blood welled up, presented the limb to Ed. The blond eyed the injured arm with mild repulsion. With a grimace, he opened his mouth and allowed Roy to press the bleeding limb to his lips. Closing his eyes, Ed swallowed the salty fluid with distaste; feeling is slid down his throat slowly.

It started slowly at first, a mild twinge in the pit of his stomach. Then it spread, spanning out to engulf his torso, stretching to reach his toes and fingertips. Every part of him ached and he yearned to let loose the scream that was building up inside him, but to do so meant letting go of Roy's arm and that meant none of the delicious liquid that flowed into his mouth. Without realizing it, he'd grabbed onto Roy's arm with both hands, pulling it closer with all the strength he could muster.

Roy winced as the grip Ed had on his arm grew stronger and stronger. A sign that the Change was beginning. When he felt that the blond had had enough blood, Roy used a good portion of his own strength to wrench his arm from Ed's grasp. The moment Ed's mouth became unoccupied; he let loose a bloodcurdling screech of pure agony.

The vampire frowned in sympathy, watching as Ed writhed in pain. He wanted to hold the boy in his arms, comfort him and prevent Ed from hurting himself, but he couldn't. The possibility was very strong that Ed would attack him. As his body experienced the first burn of the Hunger, Ed would seek out any source that could sate that fire, even his own sire.

So Roy sat back and watched as the person he cared for most in the word screamed in agony. It was the least, and the most, he could do.

* * *

A/N – I know it's been forever since I updated but I've been a busy little shrew! Hopefully I'll be able to update Life of Darkness and Love Song on a semi-regular basis. Let's cross our fingers shall we? Next chapter should be up soon, as it's going to be a bit short. ConCrit is appreciated!


	6. Chapter 5

It was a little after twelve in the morning. A red-haired woman ran down a deserted street. Her breath showed in frantic, white puffs.

The woman seemed to be in her mid-twenties and she wasn't dressed for the weather. She wore a teal tube top that exposed her stomach, a black miniskirt and stilettos. Goosebumps prickled along her uncovered arms as she ran.

'_Why did I have to go clubbing tonight. Why alone?' _the woman thought as she ran down the street. She passed by dark houses. The streets were empty and the only sound was the clak-clak of the woman's heels against the ground. How she managed to run in such footwear was beyond her, she just ran.

After a few minutes she slowed to a stop. The woman looked around but saw no one. She moved off of the road towards a nearby building, hoping to find a phone in there. As she walked, she sighed in relief. "Oh thank God."

"God isn't here," a voice whispered from behind her as an arm wrapped around her waist, "only me."

The woman opened her mouth to scream but a hand clamped over her mouth. Something wet pressed against her neck and she felt a sharp pain. The woman tried to break free of the grasp that held her, but to no avail. The pain disappeared only to be replaced by a slight, sucking pressure.

The woman still struggled but her energy was quickly diminishing. Her vision blurred with hot tears as she realized she wasn't going to get away. As her vision began to darken, whispered against the hand that muffled her voice, "V…vampire."

The only response she received was a cool chuckle against her neck.

XXX

Envy released the woman and she fell to the ground with a dull thud. Her eyes were halfway open and glassy. The green-haired vampire gave the woman's body a kick but there was no response. Envy snorted.

"Good snack Envy?" a cool voice asked.

Envy turned and looked at his companion. "Nothing special. Just another worthless human," Envy replied with a shrug.

The dark haired woman chuckled softly as she crosses her arms under her breasts and leaned against a wall of the building the human had been attempted to enter. "I have some news for you."

The vampire placed his hands on his hips and regarded the woman with mild curiosity. "Does it pertain to the boy, Lust?"

Lust smiled. "How'd you guess?" she cooed.

"Because if you were bothering me with anything else, Lust, I think I'd have to kill you," Envy snorted, violet eyes narrowing. "So, what's this news?"

Lust, seemingly unperturbed by her companion's threat, said, "Mustang has him."

"I know that. I was there when he was taken."

"And he turned the boy," Lust finished smoothly.

Rage flash through Envy's eyes and his face contorted. Suddenly his left hand was _in_ the wall, dangerously close to Lust's head, fragments of brick dropping to the pavement below. "What the hell do you mean?" he hissed.

"Apparently," Lust began coolly, uncaring of the nearby danger, "Mustang made a deal with the boy. He'd save the kid's brother, if he'd become a vampire. I'm guessing he's figured out your plans and decided that immortality was the only way to protect him."

Envy pulled away, his displeasure obvious on his face, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Do they know about Sloth?" When Lust nodded, his frown deepened. "Does _he_ know?"

"I don't believe so," Lust said with a bored shrug. "It appears that Mustang doesn't want the boy to know anything."

Envy was silent for a moment, before asking, "Has the boy realized what he is? Has Mustang realized it, for that matter?"

"It doesn't appear so, in either case. Mustang simply believes that the boy's his Only."

The emerald haired vampire stiffened. "Fuck. That is not good. If that brat accepts his role as Mustang's Only, he'll be useless to us."

There was a silence between the two for a few moments before Lust asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"Contact Greed," Envy said the name with a sneer, "and have him use those Chimeras of his to create enough chaos that will keep Mustang away from his _Only._"

Lust moved away from the wall. "Anything else?"

Envy looked down at the dead woman. "Tell _that person_ that we'll be getting what we want, no matter what."

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know it's short. That's why I posted it so quickly! Anyway, this was the last chapter I posted back on my other account before I switched here. Next chapter will be the first new chapter. However, since I will be moving in 2 weeks, the next chapter won't be out until late July/early August. Happy reading!


End file.
